


Give Me Your Answer, Do

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Daisy Bell, Drugging, F/F, Female Alpha/Female Omega - Freeform, Impregnation, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Tender Rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jen's roommate Daisy is going into heat. Jen is ready to provide her with exactly what she needs.
Relationships: Alpha Who Keeps Track of Omega's Heats/Omega Who Failed to Predict Her Heat, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 251
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Give Me Your Answer, Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseWithAllHerThorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/gifts).



> I had an absolute _blast_ writing this. I hope you enjoy it!

“I can’t afford a carriage," Jen sang to herself, half under her breath as she carefully mashed the pills up with the bottom of a drinking glass. She probably should have used the mortar and pestle, truth be told - it would have taken less time, to be sure. But then there might be residue, and Jen wasn't willing to risk that.

Jen carefully poured the little pile of powder into Daisy’s purple mug, then added the cocoa powder, mixing the both with a chopstick. The milk on the stove was just about ready, but she could give it another minute or so. 

She dropped the little disc of dark chocolate in as well, and squinted at the spice rack. Cinnamon, cardamom, maybe a little allspice? She wrinkled her nose, and put the allspice back. No, that would be overkill. She carefully poured the hot milk into the mug, then dashed a little more cinnamon in. 

_I should've made some whipped cream_ , Jen thought, as she slowly stirred the chocolate, letting the disc melt. _Or would that be gilding the lily?_ She didn't want Daisy to get too suspicious. Although at this point in her heat, there wasn't much that Daisy would notice. 

Thankfully. 

It had taken a lot of work to orchestrate all of this. Keeping track of Daisy’s heats for the last six months, until she could predict them, all those apps, all those surreptitious “casual” questions. It helped that Daisy was scatterbrained as anything, and always happy to have someone nice to rely on, someone who was better at the fine details.

She really was a dream come true.

“Whether she loves me or loves me not,” Jen sang under her breath, making her way towards Daisy’s bedroom door. 

* * * 

“Jen,” Daisy said, looking over the rim of her mug, “you are a lifesaver. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She leaned against the doorframe, and she took another great slug of her hot chocolate. 

“You’d probably be off on Mel’s dick,” Jen said casually. “‘s’what you would’ve done your last heat, if I hadn’t kept you from it.” 

“I’d have better taste than that,” Daisy protested weakly, and she took another sip. She still managed to look sheepish. 

The hot chocolate was fragrant - sweet, with the cinnamon notes coming in strong enough that they almost masked the intense scent of Daisy’s heat, strong enough that Jen’s mouth was starting to water.

"You really went all out for this one, didn't you?" Daisy said. She tucked a piece of dark hair behind one ear, and she squirmed. She was wearing an old bathrobe that had belonged to her brother, floppy and worn, and Jen could _just_ make out the curve of Daisy’s breasts under the old fabric. 

"I've been bored," Jen said, which was a blatant lie. At least she was wearing loose enough pajama pants to hide her erection. 

Not that Daisy would notice if she had one in the first place. She'd never noticed that kind of thing.

"You don't have to stay around," Daisy said, sipping more of her hot chocolate. "Me going into heat out of nowhere, I know that can't be pleasant for you."

_You were a day early, hardly out of nowhere_ , Jen didn't say. "You'll dehydrate and forget to eat," she said instead. "You want me to leave you a water bottle by the door later?” 

"Oh, yes, please," Daisy said earnestly. "Thank you so much, Jen. I'd be so lost without you." She gave one of her bright, light up the room smiles, and something in Jen’s chest lurched. 

"Don't worry about it," Jen said, and she tried not to make her voice too gruff. She wanted to kiss Daisy on the mouth, taste the cinnamon and chocolate, but no, they weren’t the.. yet. "Go take care of yourself, I'll have some dinner for you in a few hours."

"Thanks," Daisy said, and she gave Jen an impromptu hug, the top of her head tucked up under Jen's chin. 

_I want her to be in this position all the time_ , Jen thought. Daisy’s breasts were soft against her own, and Daisy’s fingers were clutching at her pajama shirt. _This is where she belongs, tucked up against me like this._

"Get some sleep, Daisy," Jen said, and she pressed her forehead into the top of Daisy’s head, then let go of their hug. Jen’s shirt was going to smell like Daisy’s heat, and it was taking so much self control not to grind her erection against Daisy’s thigh, and damn all the other plans. 

"Will do, boss," Daisy said, and she gave a mock salute, and yawned widely, then shivered. "I'm gonna get back to, uh..." She flushed, cleared her throat, and then she drained the last of the mug and handed it over to Jen. 

"Have fun with that," Jen said, trying to keep her tone neutral. As if she hadn't sat in her own bed, which shared a wall with Daisy’s, hadn't jerked her own cock desperately to the sounds of Daisy making herself come, again and again.

Daisy never seemed to notice the scent of Jen’s own masturbation, or the sounds that Jen made as she jerked her cock, again and again, with every heat. Maybe Daisy secretly liked it, but never said anything - sometimes Jen had trouble reading her roommate and long time best friend/crush. 

Jen went back to the couch, and she flopped down onto it, putting her feet up on the coffee table. She was going to wait for Daisy to fall asleep, which shouldn't be too long, and then... well.

* * *

Two hours later, Jen carefully opened the door to Daisy's bedroom. She covered her nose with one hand to keep from sneezing - the scent of Daisy’s heat was so strong it was like a slap to the face. Strong, rich, musky, and it was enough to make Jen’s cock twitch.

Daisy was sprawled out on the bed, belly down, clutching her pillow to her chest. She was snoring quietly, a quiet little wheezing noise, and Jen smiled in spite of herself. The late afternoon sun was filtering in through the rainbow flag that Daisy had hung over her window, washes of color draped across Daisy’s bed. There was red across her dark hair, green over her bare shoulder, purple across her bare feet where they stuck out from under the blanket. She looked like an illustration of a fairy, or maybe a mermaid, suspended in some brightly colored tropical reef. 

Jen’s heart ached. She was seized with an intense wave of tenderness - all those years of longing, knowing Daisy would never want her back, all those years of watching Daisy go off with all those good-for-nothing assholes, and it had led her... here. 

Jen very carefully eased her way towards the bed, and sat on the edge. It was a huge thing, thankfully - she still remembered Daisy's brother and sister bringing it into the apartment in pieces, putting it all together.

Daisy didn't make any notice when Jen pulled the covers off of her, exposing all that lovely pale skin to the open air. Daisy was completely naked, and all of her was on display. Jen's eyes roamed across her, from the soft dip of her waist to the supple curve of her ass. The knobs of her spine were gentle slopes, and her dark hair spilled across the space between her shoulder blades like seaweed floating in the ocean. Jen licked her lips. _I want to put my mouth on every single part of her_ , she thought, and it wasn't a new thought, but the intensity of it was like being hit in the back of the head. Had she ever wanted something so badly?

Yes, every day. When she sat across from Daisy, when she watched Daisy laugh or take a sip from a milkshake or winkle her nose at a bad joke or stand on her tiptoes to get something off of the high shelf or a million and a half other things that had been building and building, for years and years.

The skin of Daisy's calf was warm under Jen's palm, and the muscle was solid. Daisy didn't react when Jen gave it a squeeze, and Jen sighed, some of the tension draining out of her. Daisy was well and truly down for the count. 

Jen pushed Daisy's legs open, and she settled between them. She let her hands slide up and down the backs of Daisy's thighs, then grabbed Daisy's ass, giving it the grope she'd been dreaming about for all those years. She squeezed, then spread it open, looking down at the glistening pinkness of Daisy's cunt. 

Daisy's inner thighs were sticky with the slick of her heat, and Jen let go of one of Daisy's cheeks to feel lower, and probe gently at Daisy's slit. Her finger sank in easy as a dream, and Jen groaned. It was so _hot_ , gripping her tightly, soft and silky and so, so ready for Jen's cock. 

"I'm half crazy over the love of you," Jen crooned under her breath, not even thinking as she added another finger, pushing all the way up to her second knuckle. She was getting slick all over her hand, and the smell of it wafting up was making her head spin. 

Daisy made some quiet noise in her sleep, and sleepily ground back against Jen's hand. She was just so _perfect_ \- even in sleep, she took Jen's fingers into her, and squeezed them tight. 

_What's that going to feel like around my cock?_ Jen thought, as she watched her own fingers sink into Daisy, then pull out, to sink in again. _My perfect Omega. I knew it._

Of course, Jen wasn't some kind of monster. She wouldn't just shove it into Daisy, use her like some kind of living fleshlight. She knew some Alphas were like that - had heard Daisy talk about being treated like that, usually after a few drinks, while tears tracked down her face. But Jen was better than that, Jen was different. She always took care of any Omega she was with, and she'd take especially good care of Daisy. Of _her_ Omega. 

Jen carefully withdrew her fingers, and she paused to lap the slick off of them. The scent of Daisy's heat filled her whole head, and it crowded out every other thought. She wanted to sink her face between Daisy's legs and lick, until she was coated from hairline to collarbone in proof of Daisy's arousal. She wanted to mount Daisy here and now, to see that adorable pink slit open up along the thick bulge of her own knot. She shook her head in an effort to clear it out, and she sat back on her heels.

_Okay. You can do this._ Jen carefully gripped Daisy's hip, and flipped her onto her back. Then she paused, looking down at Daisy, spread out before her like a banquet out of a dream. God knew she'd dreamed about this often enough. 

Jen carefully settled herself on her belly between Daisy's spread thighs. She rested her ear against Daisy's rising and falling stomach, listening to the faint gurgle, and she pressed a kiss to the soft skin right over Daisy's navel. "You're going to look amazing pregnant," Jen whispered, and that was faintly unexpected.

That was part of the plan - get Daisy pregnant at some point, get married, have a happy little family. But that was supposed to be later down the line. 

Although then again, she wasn't going to be using any protection, and Daisy was at the most fertile part of her cycle. And they were financially okay enough to afford a baby. Or babies. Probably babies - twins and triplets ran in both of their families, and Omegas in heat tended to have litters, versus singles. 

Jen's face broke open into a wide smile, and she pressed another kiss to Daisy's belly, under the navel this time. The skin was so warm, and it smelled familiar, like coming home. She sucked a hickey into the divot of Daisy's hip, and Daisy made a soft little noise.

Jen pulled back, looking up at Daisy's face. It was still relaxed, slack, her eyes still behind their lids. _I should drug her during her heats more often_ , Jen thought, as she kissed lower, until Daisy's pubic hair was tickling her nose. _She never gets enough sleep, and ends up a cranky for days afterwards._. She swiped her tongue across Daisy's slit, and was almost immediately overwhelmed with the blast of pheromones and desperation.

Jen had planned to take her time. She had planned to savor this, since it was her first time with Daisy, and she'd been pining for years, planning for months. She had planned to go slow and easy, to draw deep, shuddering orgasms out of Daisy, then fuck her like something out of a romance novel.

It didn't happen like that.

Jen pressed her whole face into Daisy's cunt, and she licked and sucked, pressing her tongue inside of Daisy, then two fingers as she sucked on Daisy's clit. The Omega was moaning quietly in her sleep, squirming a little bit, but she was clearly still asleep - her movements were sluggish and slow, and she wasn't saying anything otherwise. Her whole body was otherwise limp and soft, even if her nipples were hard and her cunt grasped at Jen's fingers with a greedy desperation. Daisy was completely giving herself over to Jen, and she didn't even know it.

Jen realized, with some surprise, that she was humping the bed. It was barely giving her any relief, but she was already so close it was a little frightening. She liked to think she had pretty good stamina, but the scent of Daisy’s heat, the feel of Daisy’s slick muscles clamping down on her… it was almost too much.

Daisy's first orgasm was an insignificant little thing. She tensed up against Jen's face, and then she went limp, as her internal muscles squeezed and shuddered. There was a rush of wetness against Jen's face, and Jen moaned, and began to lick even harder.

She made Daisy come three more times, before she came up for air - she'd read how easy it was to make an Omega in heat come, but Daisy seemed especially sensitive. Just another way that Daisy was so special. So perfect. It was like she had been made in a lab for Jen, just the way Jen had always dreamed of. 

"You're perfect," she murmured into Daisy's thigh, and she gave it a wet kiss, then began to move up Daisy's body. She kissed the softness under Daisy's navel, made her way along Daisy's ribs. Her cock was dragging wetly along Daisy's thigh as she made her way up the Omega's body, pausing to finally give Daisy's breasts the attention they deserved.

Daisy's nipple was hard in Jen's mouth, and Daisy's heart was beating desperately under Jen's hand. She made a quiet little sleep noise when Jen's tongue flickered along the tip of her nipple, but was otherwise quiet. 

_When she's pregnant, she'll probably fill out a bit more_ , Jen thought, as she switched to Daisy's other breast. _It'll only be two or three babies, probably, but she's not exactly tall, so it'll look like a lot._ The mental image of Daisy - of _her_ Omega, heavily pregnant with _her_ litter - sent another surge of lust through her, and she whimpered, kneading at Daisy's breast with a desperation that was, quite frankly, surprising. She took as much of it into her mouth as she could and sucked, the flat of her tongue rasping across the whole of it. She pulled back, and nuzzled into the space between Daisy's breasts, taking in the scent of her; heat, sweat, Omega, skin, soap, laundry detergent, and whatever else it was that made Daisy smell like herself.

Jen left a hickey on the side of one breast, then on the spot between them. She bit Daisy's shoulder, hard enough to bruise, and she sucked until she tasted pennies. The head of her cock was brushing against Daisy's sopping wet cunt, and the only thing that was keeping her from slipping in was the thin barrier of her pajama pants. If she had been bare, she would have been able to push her cock in. She was _going_ to push her cock in, but there was something nice about teasing, about delaying the inevitable. She looked into Daisy's sleeping face, and saw the way that Daisy's eyes were moving under their lids. 

_You'll look sweet_ , ran through Jen's head, and then she was shoving her pajama pants down in a frenzy, leaving them around her thighs. Her cock sprang forward, slapping against her belly, and she hissed. She was so desperate, already embarrassingly close to coming. At least Daisy wouldn't remember and laugh at her about it. 

Jen rubbed the head of her cock along Daisy's hot, wet slit, and she shuddered, the sweet pleasure rippling along he nerves, under her skin and through her spine. She kept her eyes on Daisy's face as she pushed herself in, slowly. She was exercising a ridiculous amount of self control - she _wasn't_ shoving herself in like some kind of brute, as much as she wanted to. She was moving slow, carefully, making sure not to jostle Daisy. Daisy's nipples were still hard and wet from Jen's mouth, and they pressed into Jen's own breasts through her shirt. They jiggled a little, as Jen shifted. 

She was fully seated. Daisy's pubic hair was ticklish against the very base of her cock, and Daisy's cunt was silky and tight, squeezing her like a vice. Jen moaned, and she drew her hips back, and thrust back in. Daisy's cunt seemed to be drawing her deeper, and she groaned, and let herself fall forward, her forearms on either side of Daisy's head, her lips against Daisy's forehead. She began to thrust in earnest, fucking Daisy the way she'd always imagined, when she'd fucked her fist and listened to the Omega masturbating on the other side of the wall.

"It's gonna be so perfect," Jen whispered into Daisy's ear. "It's gonna be so fucking perfect, god, _you're_ so perfect!" She gave an especially hard thrust, and Daisy shifted in her sleep. There was a little line forming between her eyebrows, and Jen made a soothing noise, her thumb coming up to press down on it, smoothing it out. 

Daisy was getting tighter - was she closer to orgasm, or was Jen's knot beginning to swell? She'd always been bad at telling that - always got too caught up in the moment. It had resulted in a few accidental knottings, but they'd gotten over it. 

Eventually.

Daisy was sighing, and her hips were beginning to rock up to meet Jen's, and that was unexpected. She'd been given enough sleeping pills to keep her good and knocked out, and she'd drunk all of the hot chocolate - maybe her heat made her metabolize things faster?

Jen grunted as she forced her knot all the way in, and then she whimpered as Daisy's cunt seemed to grasp her even _tighter_ , and it was pulsing around her. Daisy's orgasm was milking Jen's cock, pulsing around the knot, and Jen didn't really have any choice in the matter as she came. The pleasure seemed to crack at the base of her spine and radiate outwards, sweet and desperate. She was thrusting mindlessly, forcing herself as deep as she could, and it wasn't until the shudders had passed that she realized that Daisy's hands were on her shoulders, shoving. 

"What's goin' on?" Daisy's voice was sleepy, and she sounded adorably spaced out and confused. "Who...?" 

"Sh," Jen murmured, and she nuzzled into the side of Daisy's neck. "Go back to sleep, Daisy." 

"Jenny?" Daisy wriggled, and she tried to close her thighs, wriggling to get out from under Jen's body weight. She gasped when the knot tugged at her, and her cunt gave Jen's knot another squeeze, which made Jen gasp, more come spurting out of her. 

"Didja have a good sleep?" Jen got up on her elbows, tucking a piece of dark hair behind Daisy's ear. 

"What are you _doing_?" Daisy's voice was going shrill and anxious. She was thrashing some more, and that was tugging at Jen's knot. It was getting close to painful, and Jen hissed through her teeth, resting her full weight on top of Daisy to keep the Omega from hurting either of them.

"I'm taking care of you, Daisy," Jen said, and she nuzzled her nose into Daisy's temple. She could catch a little bit of her own scent mixed into Daisy's now, stirred up by the two of them being so pressed together. She pressed a tender kiss to Daisy's forehead, and she pressed her hips forward, stretching Daisy open with her knot. 

"I don't... I didn't give you permission," Daisy said, and her voice cracked. She was crying - Jen could smell the salt of it, and when she kissed Daisy's cheek, it came back wet. "Jen, how _could_ you?"

"Sh," Jen crooned. "Sh, sh, it'll be okay. You'll feel better, once you're pregnant -"

" _Pregnant_?!" Daisy tried to jerk away, and Jen hissed, and rolled onto her side, taking Daisy with her. She pulled Daisy closer to her, so that Daisy's nose was pressed into her collarbone, and she held the Omega tightly to her. 

"It's gonna be great," she told Daisy, and she kissed the top of Daisy's head. "I can feel how much you like it - you're squeezing my knot so tightly." 

"I don't... Jen, you can't just..." Daisy broke off, and her words turned into desperate sobbing. She pressed her face into Daisy's shoulder, the way she had countless other times. How many times had Jen held Daisy like this, as Daisy cried over some heartbreak or another? 

Like every other time, Jen held Daisy to her and made soothing noises, rubbing Daisy's back, gently rocking her. "It'll be okay," she said, keeping her tone gentle. "It'll be great, Daisy. We're gonna have a litter -"

"I don't _want_ to have a litter!" Daisy wailed, although she was still clutching at Jen's shirt. Mixed message, that. 

"You'll change your mind," Jen assured her. "It'll be fine, sweetheart." She rolled her hips, grinding her pubic bone against Daisy's clit, and Daisy froze, as her cunt shuddered around Jen's whole length. “Look, see? I can feel how much you… mm… how much you like it.” She reached between their bodies, and she felt along for Daisy’s clit, rubbing it gently with the tip of her index finger. She used her own knees to keep Daisy’s open, as she rolled her hips, moving her knot inside of Daisy.

“Jen, please, stop,” Daisy murmured, as Jen kissed along her ear. She lay there like a dead thing when Jen tilted her chin up awkwardly and kissed her mouth, but she didn’t bite when Jen’s tongue slid in past her lips. She just kept sobbing, her tears smearing across Jen’s cheeks, the same way her arousal smeared across Jen’s inner thighs.

Jen pulled back from the kiss, and she pressed her forehead against Daisy’s. “You don’t mean that,” she said, and she began to kiss along Daisy’s jaw, across her cheek, to the tip of her nose. “I know you love it, Daisy. I can feel how close you are.”

“That…” Daisy sniffled, and then she was pressing her face into Jen’s neck, as Jen’s fingers sped up. She was getting tighter, more slippery, and her hips were jerking forward involuntarily. “That d-doesn’t…”

“There you go,” Jen said, and then she gasped, as Daisy pulsed around her. She grunted and moaned, as more come was forced out of her, into Daisy’s welcoming cunt. “There you go, sweetheart, just let go…” 

Daisy was wailing as she came, and Jen swore, driving her hips forward. Her knot shifted inside of Daisy, pressing different internal spots, and it seemed to prolong Daisy’s orgasm, as she squealed and wriggled up against Jen’s front. 

“We’ll do this the traditional way, when the knot goes down,” Jen told Daisy, as the Omega went limp against her. “More likely to conceive that way, and I know your ass will look _amazing_.” She kissed the top of Daisy’s head, and Daisy gave another little sob, and lay there, warm and soft and full of Jen’s come.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after the fact that I got some of the lyrics wrong, but I kind of like it that way. I feel like _Daisy Bell_ is one of those songs a lot of folks know some of, but not all of.


End file.
